The present invention relates generally to isometric exercise devices, and more specifically to devices that apply tractive forces to a user""s spine.
Individuals who suffer from back pain, and particularly from low back pain, may often obtain relief from such pain by the application of a tractive, spine-extending force. Such force normally involves immobilizing the individual""s neck and shoulders and applying a force to the individual""s lower extremities. The force is generally applied using a hospital-type bed equipped with a tractive force creating mechanism. Another known instrument for applying such a force is an inversion apparatus, which essentially suspends an individual in an inverted position wherein the individual literally hangs by the user""s feet or ankles.
The drawback of the traction-equipped bed is that the individual undergoing treatment cannot adjust the tractive force applied after the individual has been strapped into the bed. The inversion technique applies a force that is determined by the weight of the individual, which may be more or less force than the individual needs to extend their spine. Additionally, the inversion technique is uncomfortable if used soon after a meal and is always somewhat uncomfortable because it tends to cause excessive blood pressure in the individual""s head.
The present invention is directed to a device for selectively applying tractive forces to a user""s back. In some embodiments, the device is an isometric exercise device. In some embodiments, the device is a portable, collapsible device. In some embodiments, the device enables a user to selectively adjust and control the magnitude and/or application region of the tractive forces while the device is being used. In some embodiments, the user-exerted tractive force is applied to handle portions of the device and transmitted to a lower extremity engaging portion of the device. In some embodiments, the device is configured such that a user can connect and remove the user""s lower extremities from the device without requiring the manual manipulation of the mounts used to selectively retain the user""s lower extremities. In some embodiments, the device is adjustable for use by a wide variety of differently sized individuals.